An Angel in Demon's Skin
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: To prove, you can never judge by someone's appearance. Kurtty, with small hints of Loro, Jott and Revan. Mentions of rape.


Disclaimer: I do not own the X Men, which sucks.

This story is based on ideas from Crystal Persian! So let's have a round of applause!

**A/N: This is REALLY important! This exact note can be found at the top of my profile, but it is extremely important. Starting September 1 I'll be back in school (oh joy...) but I'm starting a new school so while I'm adjusting (yes so much fun...) I won't have much time to write (I think I'll proclaim my happiness to the world...) I am very sorry for this, as I would much rather be writing than sitting in a stuffy classroom with a bunch of people I don't like/don't know and a teacher that I will want to dismember within a few days. (anybody have a brick wall handy? I'd like to smash my brain into mulch...) So updates and new stories will be fairly slow (on second thought, let's just find the guy that invented homework and kill him instead) Again, I'm sorry.**

**If I get reviews or PMs telling me I'm updating too slow you will get this **_**exact**_** message. No additions or subtractions.**

Thanks for reading and wish me luck this year!

ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON

Kurt looked like a creature sent from hell. His fangs glinting dangerously, his eyes flashing with raw fury, and his tail whipping around quickly. A growl found its way from his throat causing the man to back away from Kitty, his hands held up in a sign of surrender.

Nightcrawler growled again and started stalking forward, murder in his eyes.

Kitty's attacker started blathering about how he was sorry or he didn't want to die, but Kurt was deaf to his pleas as he shot forward and tackled the man away from Kitty.

Shadowcat clutched at her chest where her heart continued to pound against her ribcage. She swallowed even as tears continued to coarse down her cheeks. It was only when Kurt's tail wound around the man's neck and threw him into a wall that Kitty was jolted back to the pain that resonated between her legs.

Her tears renewed and she tried in vain to cover herself up. Never had she thought this would happen to her. Never did she think she would be _raped_ while walking home.

She choked on a sob and huddled into a ball, nausea clawing at her stomach.

Kurt snarled and kicked the man in his stomach, sure the rapist was attempting to fight back, but Kurt was blinded by rage, making him nearly invincible in this fight. Besides, he'd been trained by the Wolverine; this bastard didn't have a chance.

The man pulled out a pocket knife, the sharp blade extended and ready to dive into Kurt's skin, but instead of fearful only one thought went through Kurt's mind ~_Two can play at that game. ~_

His tail grabbed the man's wrist, squeezing it tight enough that the bones started to creak in protest; the blood flow stopped and the knife dropped from his numb hand.

One of his hands went to his boot where he pulled his own dagger from its sheath.

The man was blubbering again, but Kurt couldn't have cared less, choosing instead to sweep the dagger across the man's arm. He yelled out in pain and Kurt thought savagely, ~_Never been on the receiving side? ~_

Kitty gasped at the appearance of the knife in Kurt's hand but otherwise was still in a state of fear and shock.

Kurt slammed the man up against a wall, the dagger held to his throat, the cool steel meeting his sweat slicked skin.

"Never. Touch her. Again." He whispered harshly.

The man gulped and nodded but then an evil grin came to Kurt's lips. "Not that you'll get the chance." He teleported them both to the police station and threw the man down onto the steps.

"If you know vhat's good for you, you'll go in there and confess to vhat you've done. If you don't I can promise you won't live." The man nodded, fear evident on his face and Kurt disappeared in a black cloud.

Nightcrawler reappeared in the alley where Kitty was curled up on the ground, sobbing quietly.

Tucking his dagger back in its place he carefully kneeled in front of her. Not wanting to scare her more, he just spoke her name softly instead of touching her.

"Keety?" she looked up to see Kurt in front of her, worry in his eyes. She choked on another sob and threw herself into his arms. He hugged her back as tightly as he dared, anger flashing through him when he saw that she was missing her pants and underwear. Blood dribbled down her legs, the scent making Kurt's nose sting.

She cried into his shoulder, "He, he…"

Kurt held her close, "It'll be alright, I promise." She sobbed and clung to him.

Gently, he forced her away and stripped off his shirt, pulling it over her head instead. It was baggy enough that it covered her sufficiently. Kitty felt a bit better now that she was covered, and her feeling of safety increased when she was brought into Kurt's arms again as he lifted her from the ground with ease.

"Let's get you home." She nodded wordlessly, still holding onto him tightly, her eyes squeezing shut.

Kurt bamfed them into the main foyer of the mansion and was greeted by a furious looking Wolverine.

The look of anger only increased on Logan's face when he saw and smelt the state Kitty was in.

"What happened to her?!" he bellowed.

Kitty whimpered at the noise and tried to lose herself in Kurt's arms.

Kurt felt something in him snap and he snarled back at his instructor like a wild animal.

"What the heck's going on?!" Scott barreled in only to have Kurt growl at him as well.

"Come any closer and I'll rip your arm off." He threatened dangerously, baring his fangs.

Everyone was sufficiently scared of the furious demon that stood before them, a weeping girl in his arms.

Sending one last glare at the two X Men, he teleported both him and Kitty up to his room.

His anger was replaced with concern as he sat on the bed with Kitty cradled in his arms.

_His_ scent covered her along with the blood and he felt an intense need to get her clean. So, with the utmost tenderness he carried Kitty into his bathroom and started the shower, bringing it to a temperature he felt was sufficient.

Kitty, having recovered from her scare, noticed what he was doing and helped by removing his shirt along with the rest of her blood stained clothes. She didn't care if he saw her naked, he'd just seen her getting raped, this wasn't any worse than that.

He turned to her before looking away, his cheeks taking on a tinge of purple as he blushed in embarrassment.

He shook himself and carefully guided her into the shower, drenching himself as he did so but not caring.

Kitty felt her body start to give out and leaned against Nightcrawler. He held her close; his three fingered hands gently massaging her bruised back.

"I'm going to take care of you." He whispered softly in her ear. She nodded; closing her eyes and displaying the most trust she'd ever given someone.

Kurt wrapped his tail around her waist to keep her up. He then grabbed his shampoo and started working it gently into her hair. He covered her eyes as he rinsed it out then did the same with the conditioner.

Kitty breathed in the familiar fresh scent that she so often associated with her best friend, a small content smile on her face.

"Katzchen, I'm going to vash you up alright?" she nodded, "Let me know if I should stop, okay?" she nodded again, leaning her head against his soaked chest.

His hands gently moved a cloth against her skin, bringing with it the feeling of clean that they both had so wished for.

His arms then wrapped around her and his tail left her waist. She wondered why until the cloth brushed over the inside of her legs causing her to shudder. Kurt stopped and Kitty shook her head, "It just hurts." She was sure a growl rumbled through Kurt's throat but didn't care, for some reason the demon was more welcome than any human.

Shadowcat contemplated this as Kurt continued washing her with the tenderness her life had been without for the past half hour.

Kurt wasn't that man, he was the exact opposite. Blue fur where dirty skin had been, warm gold eyes instead of cool steel gray ones, three fingers instead of five; that wonderful tail of his, deadly fangs that were the most welcome things she could have thought of at that point; gleaming white instead of rotting yellow ones of the man that had forced himself on her.

She sighed and hugged him tightly, feeling him send water over her abused body.

The water stopped and Kurt guided her from the shower and her feet touched cool tile.

Something soft and warm was wrapped around her shoulders, smelling distinctly of Kurt and she opened her eyes to see that he had wrapped her in a towel.

"I'm going to get you some bed clothes, alright. Can you dry yourself off?" she nodded and he placed a kiss to her forehead before bamfing away.

Her legs still shook so she quickly dried them and sat on the towel that had been placed on the ground to dry the rest of her body.

ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON

Kurt reappeared in Kitty and Rogue's room to find it empty.

He quickly went through Kitty's drawers to grab her underwear and then went to her bed, grabbing the blanket that he knew her grandmother had knitted for her before porting back to his own room.

He left the blanket on his bed and grabbed an extremely baggy shirt from his own dresser before entering the bathroom.

Kitty gave him a slight smile and he helped her up, wordlessly handing her the clothing and undergarments. She stepped into them and let the shirt fall over her, wrapping her in his scent.

With a comforting arm around her shoulders, he took her into his dark room and let her curl up under the sheets of his bed. He placed her blanket over top but as he went to leave, she grabbed his wrist. "Please don't leave me." Her voice was scared and he leaned over her to kiss her temple.

"I von't, but I don't vant to go to bed soaking vet." That got a very small giggle from her, but it was better than fear so he left to enter the bathroom where he dried himself quickly.

He threw on a fresh pair of boxers and a t-shirt before crawling in beside her. Kitty cuddled closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

She moved her hands up underneath his shirt, running her fingers through the soft fur. She sighed at the familiar feeling and Kurt hugged her tighter.

"It'll be okay." She nodded and let herself drift off, content in being in her protector's arms.

ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON

Logan paced back and forth his mind going a million miles a minute. ~_The Elf growled at me. The _Elf_ growled at me. ~_ It was so unlike Kurt that it was creating quite a lot of chaos in his mind.

Scott was in a similar state of turmoil, "What the hell happened?!" he finally exclaimed, fed up with not knowing anything.

Logan groaned tiredly, "Kitty was attacked." He stated. Scott stared at him, "I could smell the blood and I'm pretty sure Kurt had what might've been the equivalent of a berserker rage." The facts started to straighten themselves out like a self-completing puzzle.

"So, let me get this straight…Kitty was attacked and Kurt went ballistic."

"Seems that way." Logan replied.

Scott sighed, "What do we do?"

"Pray Kurt doesn't go off the deep end and attack us all for even looking at Kitty?"

"That's not funny Logan."

Wolverine sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Alright, but we do have to leave Kit alone. If anyone even touches her I'm pretty sure we'll have the bite marks to prove it." Scott shuddered; he'd been bitten by Kurt once when he tried to wake to boy from a nightmare it hurt like hell.

Kurt had been apologizing for days after and wasn't seen eating meals in public for about a week before Kitty got fed up with him and dragged him down to dinner. The boy had looked shocked when he came down, staring at Kitty like she'd grown a second head. When asked about it he just shook his head and stated "_Never_ disagree with Shadowcat."

Scott shook himself from his memories, "So what, we just go on like nothing happened?"

Wolverine growled slightly, "Look, obviously Kit was hurt badly, or do you not remember having Kurt threaten to tear you to shreds?"

"He just said he'd rip off my arm." Scott defended, realizing it was a weak argument.

"Do you think he'd actually stop there?"

Cyclops gulped in fear.

"Okay, so the plan is: leave Kitty and Kurt alone and let them come to us if they need to."

Logan nodded, "Yep…be sure to tell the team and we need to warn the New Mutants as well."

"Why do you say _warn_?"

"You know how Kurt is often the object of their pranks? Well I don't want to see what would happen if they tried something and Kurt took it as a sign of aggression."

"Aggression? Don't you think that's taking it a little far?"

Logan shook his head, "Listen, Scott." He sat next to the younger man and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You have to understand, Kurt is like me. He has more animalistic traits, in his personality and subconscious mind as well as his body. He has used those fangs, albeit unconsciously, he will growl and he will attack you if you show any signs of aggression. Both Kurt and Kitty are probably in emotional hell right now. Kit's probably falling to pieces and Kurt's probably feeling more animalistic than ever. So however you acted around them before, it could be taken in a different way. That's why we need to leave them alone."

Scott had fallen into silence; worry for his friends the most prominent thing on his mind.

"Okay, you warn the New Mutants, they'll actually follow your orders and I'll tell the others." The two men put their plan into motion and Logan went to collect the New Mutants while Scott left to find the rest of his team.

ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON

"So we don't even know _what_ happened to Kitty?!" Rogue was downright furious.

"No, we don't but we have to leave them alone." Scott replied.

"Like hell Ah will!" Rogue started to storm from the room and Scott felt a flash of absolute panic.

"Rogue, no!" he grabbed her wrist.

"Why? He's mah brother and she's mah best friend."

"I know, but that doesn't matter right now." And so he relayed what Logan had told him, to them, shock and fear coming to their faces more with each word.

"So by trying to help, we could not only hurt _them _but get attacked as well_._" Scott nodded to Evan's statement and everyone dropped into their seats. Rogue went limp in his grasp and he turned to see tears building in her eyes. She brushed them away angrily and stalked upstairs. Scott let her go; somehow knowing she was just going to her room and not Kurt's.

Rogue slid upstairs, her feet leading her as she made her way to the room she usually shared with Kitty, but when she got there she was sad to realize that Shadowcat wasn't there.

With a whimper she dropped onto the bed. "Please be okay Kit, please…"

ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON

Kitty clung almost desperately to Kurt who could do nothing more than rub her back in calming circles while attempting to control his temper. It was the third night in a row that Kitty had woken up from of nightmare and they seemed to be getting worse from what she was able to get out past her sobs.

She shuddered in his embrace and he carefully nuzzled her cheek.

"Everything's alright Keety. You're safe, I von't let anyone hurt you." Had become his anthem as he calmed her enough for her to sleep again.

He rocked her slowly, wishing he could do more, but this sort of mental illness could only be cured by time and comfort. Both of which, he was willing to give her.

"I keep reliving it." She whispered once her sobs had died, leaving tears to course down her cheeks, "Only, you never come." He held her in a close, almost bone breaking hug.

"I'll _alvays_ come Katzchen." She nodded, her eyes finally closing as she rested against him.

He felt his heart shatter every time she said something like that, it killed him.

As she finally fell asleep, he let his own tears fall.

Gently coaxing her from his embrace her tucked her in, keeping his sobs silent even as tears poured from his eyes to drip onto the bed covers.

He tucked back her tousled brown locks with a shaking hand, taking in her angelic features and wondering, not for the first time, how someone could hurt a girl so pure.

Leaving the bedside he walked over to the balcony doors, opening them and stepping out, closing them with his tail silently. Using his natural born acrobatic ability he leapt onto the stone railing and settled in his favored gargoyle position.

He bit his lips, nearly drawing blood with his longer than normal canines and buried his face in his arms, letting sobs wrack his thin form.

He sniffed and wiped furiously at his eyes, resisting the urge to growl.

He shook his head and stared out at the black expanse that was the ocean with a sad expression. His tail hung limply behind him, waving a little in the light breeze.

Down below, he could see a dark shape moving across the lawn. To anyone it would've looked like a dark blob against an even darker background, but Kurt wasn't anyone and he could easily tell that it was Rahne.

The girl was in her wolf form and wandering around with no apparent destination.

The girl's relaxed antics made Kurt's lips twitch into a very small smile.

On a whim, he slowly crawled down to the ground. Staying on all fours he walked over to Wolfsbane. The girl's canine head jerked up and over to see him. He could see her tense to transform but just shook his head, giving her a small, sad smile.

She seemed to understand as she gave him the equivalent of a grin.

He cocked his head to the side and she gave a soft bark before bounding off. Kurt waited for a few seconds before following, easily catching up and he wasn't even putting in much effort.

Rahne looked over at him and he gave her another small grin, before speeding up.

She gave a surprised yelp and he chuckled quietly.

He started pushing himself harder and began speeding up even more. Behind him, he could hear his partner growling as she chased him. He felt a small, predatory grin grace his lips and suddenly jumped in the air, spinning to land facing the opposite direction he had been heading.

He crouched low to the ground and growled in challenge.

Rahne skidded to a halt, a little confused.

He smirked and started stalking forward, acting quite like an animal.

The young wolf girl stepped back before seeing Kurt's eyes dancing.

There was the equivalent of a wolf smirk before she crouched, growling softly to match him.

~_He needs this. ~_ She realized.

Kurt faked to the left before pouncing on her. Rahne was surprised before she snapped back, barely missing his shoulder.

Kurt grinned and, using a maneuver that made Rahne cringe, somehow ended up with her pinned and on her stomach.

She huffed and flipped, making the blue mutant jump from her and land on all fours about two feet in front of her.

She growled low in her throat and Kurt snarled back, baring his fangs.

Rahne, in the back of her mind, was surprised at how natural it was for him to do so.

~_Blue boy's been hiding more than I thought. ~_

Kurt's tail lashed behind him and Rahne's wolf instincts took over, making her jump at him, lunging for his throat.

Kurt dodged and snapped back. The two furry mutants were soon locked in a wrestling match. Their more dangerous antics left behind in favor of the less dangerous and more playful version of competition.

They continued to play together until the Sun began to rise, making Kurt halt.

Rahne also stopped and sat back, panting with her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

"Danke kleine Shwester."

Rahne nodded and Kurt bounded back over to the wall, scaling it easily and disappearing back into his room.

Rahne lay down on the grass, recovering from her night.

Eventually though, the sounds of Ororo preparing breakfast reached her sensitive ears and she stood, shaking the morning dew from her coat and heading to the back door, transforming back into her human form as she went.

"Mornin' Ms. Monroe!" she greeted cheerfully as she walked in.

The African woman turned to give her a welcoming smile, "Good morning to you too Rahne. Might I ask _why_ you were outside so early?"

The Scottish girl shrugged and started digging through the pantry. "Nothin' just running around."

Ororo cocked an eyebrow but turned back to her cooking.

Having found her favorite cereal and the milk that _wasn't_ Evan's, Rahne sat at the kitchen table, waiting for everyone else to come downstairs.

First, as always, was Mr. Logan, who merely grunted in response to both hers and Ororo's morning greetings.

Storm rolled her eyes, but smiled fondly at the gruff man as she poured him a mug of coffee.

He took the mug from her, and was it Rahne's imagination that he gave the African goddess a minuscule smile?

Next came Scott and Jean, Mr. Military not failing to greet both of their instructors before pouring himself coffee and sitting at the table with breakfast for both him and his yawning red headed girlfriend.

"What are you doing up so early Rahne?" Jean questioned once she was fully conscious.

Rahne contemplated her answer a bit more this time.

~_No, they're his friends and teammates; they deserve to know how he's doing. ~_

"I'll tell you when Rogue gets down." But the Goth was his older sister, so she deserved to know more than anyone.

The older teens looked confused, but accepted this and went back to their breakfasts.

Logan looked at her from the corner of his eye, then sniffed the air. Wolfsbane saw his eyes widen a minuscule amount and she gave him a small smile.

She was sure she didn't imagine it when his shoulders relaxed slightly, like some weight had been lifted.

Evan yawned as he all but collapsed at the table. It was only after his third glass of milk that he was anywhere near attentive.

His eyes slid to Rahne and he cocked an eyebrow before growing concerned.

"Rahne, why is there a bruise on your shoulder?"

Everyone's gazes where drawn to the auburn haired girl.

Wolfsbane herself looked to her aforementioned shoulder to see a light bruise forming. She was reminded of the bite Kurt actually managed to get up, not drawing blood, but hurting like hell. She herself had gotten a nice one in on his leg so they were pretty much even.

Still, how do you explain that your normally docile teammate was acting more demon than human?

"Uh…" was her quiet reply.

"Rahne, did someone hurt you?" Scott stood, looking ready to defend his friend. He'd already allowed one of his teammates to be hurt, he wasn't about to let it happen twice.

"Well yes and no. I mean, we were playing." She tried to explain.

"Playin'?" Rogue questioned. The Goth looked exhausted, dark bags hung under her eyes.

Rahne nodded; at least the conversation was going in a direction where she'd have an easier time explaining everything.

"Yeah, I was out for a walk and he just sort of came out and joined me. We raced for a bit before he-"

"He? Who _exactly_ came out and joined you Rahne?" Jean questioned.

Rahne gave them all a small smile, "Kurt."

It was strange, she reflected, how one person's name can cause so much of a change in people.

Rogue's eyes lit up and everyone was suddenly extremely attentive.

Scott shook his head, as if bringing himself out of his thoughts, "A-anyways, you guys raced, then?"

She gave him a small smile, "Well, he kinda stopped and flipped in the air and started growling at me." She held up a hand to stop their protests, "Yeah, I know, I was confused too. But then I noticed how tense he was, he really needed to blow off some steam, so we just ended up play fighting for a while."

"So, he gave you the bruise?" Evan questioned.

Rahne just smirked, "Trust me; he wasn't the only one who got in a good few hits."

ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON

After a hot shower, Kurt felt quite refreshed. His tussle with Wolfsbane had done wonders to his stress levels and he no longer felt like he was about to break into a million pieces.

He sat on the edge of the bed and watched Kitty sleep, brushing feather light touches across her cheek.

Kitty slowly woke up, first being aware of soft touches on her cheek, she would have freaked out if she didn't notice that it was fur, not skin, touching her.

In light of this, she opened her eyes slowly to see Kurt sitting by her, a gentle smile on his face.

She was quick to notice that his eyes were a bit brighter than they had been the previous few days.

"Hi." She said softly.

His smile widened slightly and he stood, offering her his hand. She grasped it and let him pull her up, giggling a little.

He went out onto the balcony while she changed and when he walked back in, she looked like she was thinking hard about something.

"Vhat's up Katze?" she took a shaky breath.

"Um, could…could you go and see how many people are downstairs. I want to see if I'm up to leaving your room." She asked quietly.

She was quickly aware of Kurt standing in front of her, lifting her head up to meet his gaze.

He nodded before bamfing away.

She licked her lips and slowly pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

Kurt reappeared several minutes later, "No one's in the kitchen."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay, let's see how this works out."

He hugged her to him and before she knew it, they were in the kitchen.

Morning sunlight streamed in the windows, the dishwasher hummed quietly and the sounds of several other mutants playing outside drifted through the open windows.

She took another careful breath before stepping away from Kurt and sitting at the kitchen, feeling rather exposed away from Kurt's room which had become her haven for the last week and a half.

Kurt quickly prepared a small breakfast for her, and a much larger one for himself.

The difference in portion sizes made Kitty laugh lightly, it was so normal and so comforting.

They ate in silence, both reveling in the small victory of the day.

After they had finished and tidied up their dishes, Kitty took Kurt's hand and pulled him out the door, instead of porting right back upstairs. She wanted to see how far she could go today.

They walked together down to the rec room, from which no noise was coming, but Kurt knew one person was there.

They turned into the room to see Rogue sprawled out on the window seat, a book in her hands.

"Hey." Kitty greeted quietly.

Kurt unintentionally stiffened as Rogue's head shot up and she stared at them.

Her jaw went slack.

"Kitty? Kurt?" her eyes filled with tears and she dropped her book to rush over to them.

Kurt had to stop himself from falling into a defensive stance, this was his _sister_! Those stupid irrational thoughts could go _away_ any day now.

Kitty was surprised as her roommate hugged her tightly, but hugged the Goth back anyway. Rogue then moved onto her little brother, hugging him tightly as well.

He just grinned and hugged her with the arm that didn't have the hand that was in Kitty's death grip.

She pulled away and swiped at her eyes.

Kurt chuckled, "Who died?"

"Huh?" she looked up in shock.

"You looked like you had just gotten back from a funeral." He chided playfully, even if he was still on full protective mode.

Rogue glared at him, "Shut up." She said half heartedly, pushing her bangs behind her ear.

It was almost surreal having them here in front of her after having not seen them in so long.

"Yo Rogue! Where are you?!" Evan's voice was scarily loud and Kitty jumped slightly.

Kurt's playful demeanor left instantly and he wrapped an arm around Kitty.

Rogue jumped herself when they disappeared then glared at Evan when he came in the room.

He held up his hands in a defensive position, "Whoa, what I do?" he questioned fearfully.

She just sighed, losing the glare and collapsing back on the couch, putting her face in her hands.

Evan, looking uncharacteristically concerned, went over and sat beside her. He rubbed her back in soothing circles and she lost it.

Sobs wracked her body and she grabbed onto him in a desperate hug.

He froze up before tentatively hugging her back.

It was when she started shaking violently that he tightened his hug, rocking her slightly.

"Shh, shh, it'll be okay, it'll be okay…"

ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON

This time when Kitty woke up, it was without the regular scream and tears. She gasped for breath, swinging her head from side to side to see she was safe. It was only when she noticed Kurt laying beside her, asleep, with his chest rising and falling steadily with each breath that she relaxed.

~_Why?! What did I ever do?! ~_ She thought angrily as she left the bed to wander over to the balcony.

She left the doors closed, but looked through the glass, out over the grounds, wishing she wasn't so terrified to go out.

It wasn't fair! Not to her or to Kurt.

He hadn't done anything wrong, he'd done nothing but good, he had unwavering patience and love for her, and she could barely be around more than two people! (not including Kurt of course)

She let out a sad sigh; she wanted this to be over, she wanted everything to go back to normal.

She was tired of being scared to leave Kurt's room, she was tired of being so terrified of the world, she was sick of the nightmares! Everything!

For two weeks it had been like this, and to her it seemed like she hadn't made any progress.

Of course when she told Kurt this, he told her quite adamantly that she had improved in leaps and bounds.

She was forced to accept it, because he had never lied to her before.

With a half sigh half groan she turned and joined Kurt in his bed.

She had to smile when the fuzzy elf moved closer to her and giggled when his tail wrapped around her ankle.

It was strange, she reflected, how she could be so comfortable with him after everything she'd gone through.

~_Well, I was terrified of him when I came here; guess it's just some weird order in the universe. ~_

With that thought in mind, she drifted back to sleep, a surprisingly _dreamless_ sleep.

ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON

Evan stared at his ceiling; the only movements he made were the occasional blink and the rising and falling of his chest.

~_One hundred fifty six, one hundred fifty seven… ~_ unable to sleep, he'd taken to counting the dots on his ceiling.

There was a light knock on his door that jolted him from his counting and he wondered who it could be seeing as it was three in the morning.

Leaving his bed, he stumbled over to his door and opened it to see Rogue standing there, looking nervous.

"Uh, hey Rogue, what's up?"

She bit her lip, "Ah just…you know what, never mind, it's stupid." She turned to leave, but Evan caught her arm.

"Hold up, don't even think about it, now seriously, what's wrong?" over the past few weeks, they'd grown closer without anyone else to turn to.

He pulled her into his room and sat beside her on the bed.

She hugged herself and shook slightly, "Ah miss her."

Evan nodded, "I miss him."

They sat in silence, "It's weird, you know? Ah thought Ah'd _like_ not having to hear Kitty's bubbly music and crap but now…Ah miss it."

Spyke nodded again and wrapped an arm around her, "I know…I never thought I'd miss Kurt's six am wake up calls before. Seriously is he _still_ running on German time or something?"

That got a small laugh out of his friend; "Yeah…" they sat in silence.

"You want to go for a walk?" he asked randomly.

She gave him a smile, "Sure."

Making their way outside they walked side by side, occasionally brushing each other's hand. Rogue had worn gloves, so Evan didn't have to worry about finding himself unconscious.

"What do you think happened to her?" Rogue questioned.

Evan bit his lip, he had a pretty good idea, growing up in New York, it hadn't taken him long to put everything together.

"Well…what's the worst possible thing that could happen?"

She gave him an odd look before her eyes widened in fear, "_Rape_?"

Evan nodded, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, "When you girls were hanging out, or usually when Kitty was out on a date with Lance, Kurt got into these…I don't know what to call 'em, but he'd start pacing and rambling about pretty much every bad thing that could happen to one of you. They didn't happen often but…it's scary to realize just how depressing and dark Kurt can get you know? It makes you wonder what he's been through to think about that sort of stuff."

She nodded as he continued to speak; she hadn't known _any_ of this.

"Anyway, Kurt wouldn't just get worried, he'd get angry. Again, definitely something scary to behold." Evan shuddered, "I would _hate_ to be the person that crossed his path when he's that angry. I'd _also_ hate to be the person that tried to lay a finger on Kitty…I'm surprised Kurt hasn't _murdered_ someone for just _looking_ at her wrong."

Rogue nodded, "Kurt was raised to uphold some of the older traditions. You know, like how he's always a perfect gentleman."

"Upholding honor…I'm seriously contemplating him for sainthood!" Evan exclaimed.

Rogue laughed, "Ah would back you on that one!"

The mood began to lighten and soon they were joking around like it was just any other day, or rather, night.

ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON

Kitty frowned at the calendar, one _month_.

~_That's it! ~_ She slammed her hand down on the desk and stood, grabbing her sweater as she went.

Kurt entered the room, hiding a small smile; ~_I _knew_ it would work! ~_

He hadn't pushed her to leave the room and now Kitty's natural stubbornness was peeking through. He had done all he could, the rest was up to her.

"Something vrong Katzchen?" he asked playfully, his tail swinging happily behind him.

"I can't _take_ it anymore!" she crossed her arms, glaring at the door.

Kurt grinned, "Okay then." He went over to the door and unlocked it, letting it swing wide.

He held out his hand, "After you."

She blinked a few times before walking over. She gave him a strange look, but he just grinned and gave a sweeping bow.

She giggled and curtsied, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her.

He knew she was far from perfect, far from completely healed, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from seeing her friends anymore.

They walked through the halls, finding them all empty before coming to the backdoor. Kitty hesitated for a second before opening it and walked outside. Her grip on Kurt's hand tightened and he squeezed back.

"Ready?" she nodded.

They walked in the direction of the baseball diamond.

"Bobby winds up…and the pitch!" Evan was commentating.

There was a crack as Rogue hit the ball with the bat, "And there she goes!"

Kitty smiled and released Kurt's hand, giving him a gentle nudge.

Kurt gave her a full blown goofy grin and disappeared with a 'BAMF'

"It's going, going…" Evan watched the ball with an eagle eye as the players in the outfield raced to where they guessed it would land.

"And it's intercepted by Nightcrawler!" Kitty cheered as Kurt reappeared in the air, catching the ball and porting back down to the ground with a laugh.

The game froze, everyone staring at the two.

Kurt smirked and threw the ball home, "You're out!" he taunted Rogue in a childish voice.

Rahne collapsed in hysterical laughter, quickly followed by Evan.

Kitty smiled brightly and was quite proud of herself as she walked over to Evan to sit by him, "Mind some company? I think Kurt plans on joining the game."

He grinned and handed her a spare hat, she laughed and put it on, "No problem Kit!"

Kurt gave each team a smirk, "You know, I vasn't here for the team division…I think I'll act the independent party."

Everyone groaned, for independent party, read annoying blue fur ball that will teleport random players around the pitch.

Evan chuckled, "Play ball!"

ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON

Kurt crouched on the balcony, watching as the sun made its slow decent down. The bright oranges and reds of the sunset cast everything in golden glow. He smiled to himself, Kitty was still on the mend, but she was much better now. She was healthy and while she still shied away from contact from most people, she was getting better. Everyone respected her boundaries, but otherwise they made sure she wasn't treated any different, that would've only hindered her recovery.

"Hey Kurt." He turned to see the object of his thoughts standing in the center of the doorway to the balcony.

He gave her a warm smile, "Hey Katzchen."

She walked over to stand by him, leaning her arms on the stone railing as they looked out at the view together.

"Why'd you do it?" she broke the silence, looking to him.

He looked at her with confused curiosity, "Do vhat?"

"Take care of me like that." The volume of her voice dropped.

He shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable, or maybe nervous, Kitty couldn't tell.

"You're my best friend." He avoided her gaze.

Kitty reached out and placed her hand on his knee, "No friend would take care of me the way you did…now please tell me the truth."

He finally looked at her, seeing Kitty's eyes slightly sad.

He sighed and jumped down from the railing so they were more eye to eye.

He took her hand in his and traced a circle on the back with his thumb, "I…Keety, you've alvays been important to me and I just…"

She waited patiently as he fought some internal battle.

Finally he looked up at her, his eyes holding fear and worry, "I took care of you, not just because you're my best friend, but because you're my _Katzchen_. You're the person I love the most in this entire vorld. The person I vant to see every day vhen I vake up, and the one person I vould do anything for, if it vould only make you happy."

She blinked as she listened to his heartfelt confession, emotion shone in his eyes bellying the truth of his words.

He looked away when she didn't respond, "I'm sorry Keety, I hope you can forgive me."

Her jaw became a little loose, "How can I be mad at you?" she breathed.

He continued to avoid her eyes, "You don't feel the same vay, I know, I'm sorry."

She took a shaky breath, before she felt something wet on her cheeks, she was crying. Shaking her head she leapt forward and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, Fuzzy Elf, there's no one I could ever love more." His arms wrapped around her and held her close making her smile.

She looked up to see his stunned, but happy expression, his golden eyes sparkling like mad.

Kitty grinned and leaned up, testing her own limits. She was scared, but she wanted this, if she did this, she knew she would be okay.

Kurt leaned down slowly, matching her. He took the initiative and started the kiss, very lightly at first, allowing her to get used to this sort of contact again.

At first Kitty's instincts screamed for her to pull away, but she fought back, reminding herself that this was _Kurt_, this was the person who had seen her at her worst, and still loved her with everything he had.

With a small smile, she kissed him back passionately.

His tail wound around her waist as their eyes slid closed.

Kitty sighed into the kiss, she would be fine, she always would be.

She had her guardian elf by her side.

ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON ANGELDEMON

A/N: Did anyone catch the line that inspired the first chapter of One?

Okay, so TS should be updated tomorrow at some point, and then I'm off to school. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and have a good year!


End file.
